Technical Field
This invention is directed to accessories for pools such as swimming pools. More particularly, this invention is directed to safety covers. Specifically, this invention is directed to a protective pad made of a loosely woven fibrous material which is positioned between the underside of the safety cover and the coping surrounding the edge of the pool.
Background Information
A large percentage of swimming pools are closed for the winter season and owners install a safety cover that is a sturdy custom-made vinyl or nylon cover. The cover has straps every couple of feet that are engaged with pop-up posts which are located proximate the edge of the pool. The cover keeps leaves and such debris out of the pool. Additionally, if an animal or person were to walk on the cover, the cover is strong enough to support their weight and prevent them from falling into the pool. The cover thus permits the person or animal to get safely off the cover.
When a pool is covered with this type of safety cover, there may be movement of the cover in response to strong winds, and the like. This movement may cause the cover to come into contact with the concrete or stone coping which surrounds the edge of in-ground pools, causing the cover to become damaged. This weakens the cover and potentially could permit a person or animal to break through the cover and fall into the pool. Additionally, strong winds may lift the edge of the cover up slightly and leaves may blow under the same and into the pool.